


Phil's Too Sexy

by adorkablephil (kimberly_a)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fanvid, Fanvids, Fight Philphobia, Gen, Phanvid, Phanvids, Phil Lester Is Sexy AF, Really Really Long Legs, Sex on legs, Undeniable Hotness, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 22:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12156405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimberly_a/pseuds/adorkablephil
Summary: Phil Lester is hot af and I'm here to spread the word through video





	Phil's Too Sexy

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm still working on my current phanfic ("Listen"), but I also made this video recently and so wanted to post it for all the Phil fans out there. I'm not an expert video maker by any means, but I had fun. I hope you have fun watching it. :)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @adorkablephil on Tumblr and @stilladorkable on Twitter.


End file.
